something's wrong
by akoimari
Summary: something is so wrong... Damon can feel it... he really wants to know what's going on with his little brother, he keeps on asking him but Stefan himself wants to know that either! how come? what's in store for the Salvatore brothers? will Damon be able to protect his little brother? and stefan won't heal! plz R&R , SUMMARY SUCKS! but give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

Damon was sitting on the couch enjoying his drink when he heard the knock on the door, he hurried to get it open and was totally disappointed by the person he saw "oh my god Stefan , you lose your keys and then get my ass up from a nice drinking session just to open the damn door!" yelled Damon loud enough for his brother to hear and then he turned around to get back to where he was sitting before his little brother got him to get up in the first place, but Stefan's silence told him that something was wrong "what's the matter?" Damon asked expecting an answer from his little brother but Stefan clearly wasn't in the mood of chatting right now so he just said "no, nothing really" then sped upstairs but Damon couldn't get more curious about it especially after seeing his brother's face switch from tiredness to pain as if he was sick or something.

'what the hell happened to him!' the older Salvatore thought, but then he just shrugged it out of his mind after convincing himself that his little brother probably just had a really bad day, and he was right; however, he didn't knew how bad his brother's day really, he should've cared enough to ask.

Later that night Damon sensed fear and anxiety coming out from Stefan's room it was 2:28 in the morning so why was Stefan still up at this late hour? 'why won't you ask yourself that!' he thought to himself 'but that's not what I should be wondering about' and as he opened the door he said quietly "what's wrong with my brother is what matters now" then he was left in shock and fear for his little brother when he saw him tossing around in his bed and realized that he was having a really awful nightmare, he hurried to get his brother and grabbed him from behind and comforted him as he was waking up and slowly embracing reality"hey hey hey…it's okay Stefan that was just a dream, calm down okay it's just a nightmare…" Stefan calmed down a little bit then pulled away from Damon, a sign that he's okay now but his older brother knew better "are you okay?" Damon asked trying to hide the concern in his voice "yeah, I'm good" was all he could get from his little brother.

Damon is not happy with this not at all in fact every time Stefan enters the house all messed up and confused just made him angrier than ever, and Stefan telling him that he doesn't remember was annoying him as hell, he wanted to know what's happening to his brother so he could help him, he wanted an explanation why?! why was his brother in such a state, why he isn't remembering what's happening with him? questions kept crossing up in his mind all the time…

"No nno…no!" Damon screamed as he saw old scars and fresh ones, blood and wounds all over his brother's body after stopping Stefan right after he took of his jacket ready to disappear upstairs to avoid his brother, only for Damon to notice blood staining his brother's shirt and pulled it up to look from where blood was coming from, now he's seriously frustrated "what the…" an started yelling "STEFAN, what the HELL is happening to you you've been hurt like that every time and you didn't tell me! Who is DOING THIS TO YOU! I'm sick of you not remembering what's going on to you and who's the psycho freak that's hurting you and pushing you till the point for you to have not only one but tons of nightmares per night! WHO IS ABUSING YOU!" Damon snapped he couldn't help himself after what he saw and after everything that's been going on low-key these last days he couldn't take it anymore he can't stand to watch his brother hurt, covered with wounds and scars that "aren't healing?" he was lost in the sight of his brother's deep scars, that realization worried Damon Salvatore.

"what?" Stefan asked clearly confused after what his brother said

"let's get you some blood"


	2. Let me handle this

here's chapter 2 , i hope you'll like it :)

 ** _CHAPTER 2 : let me handle it_**

Suddenly Damon grabbed his brother's wrist and sped with him to the kitchen , he grabbed two bottles of animal blood and gave them to Stefan , "you know that they'll heal eventually!" Stefan said

"drink!" Damon ordered madly and and while his brother was drinking he waited patiently for his wounds and scars to start fading away from his skin but with all the blood Stefan drank he was still not healing , the only difference the blood ever did to him was stop one or two bruises from bleeding

'okay maybe he needs more blood' Damon questioned himself 'no you already forced him to drink six whole bottles!'

"why don't you go to your room ….. I'll figure something out" said Damon .

"yes I am going anyway but as I told you before I'll heal ! I know I will , so there's actually nothing to figure out !" Stefan said

"Stefan I have never met a vampire who drinks blood and not immediately heal !" Damon yelled

"well maybe because I don't drink human blood !" –Stefan argued ,

"yeah yeah , like you're not used to heal shortly after drinking animal ! " -D

"well apparently this time I'm healing on a slow pace ! that's it ! , that's the only logical reason ! … I got this okay , everything will be just fine !" said Stefan finishing the conversation as he walked upstairs

"we'll see about that" Damon murmured to himself then he looked up to see the ancient clock they still had from the 19th century , it was half past ten "I'm going out" he said ..

Seconds later he stepped out of the boarding house and at vampire speed got in his 1969 Chevy Camaro and took off heading down town to the grill .

 **Stefan's POV :**

'I don't want to think about this right now , the more I think the more I get confused i know something isn't right but I can't put things together no more I mean all I remember doing these past days was wake up , hang out , meet Caroline and the rest at the grill or somewhere but when I'm done and heading back to the boarding house all I remember is blank ! ,

then I wake up to find myself all bruised and hurt lying somewhere in the woods first I thought that I was drunk and messed up with some vamp guys or wolfies but after it kept happening to me I don't know anymore , is someone compelling me to forget ? if so this only means one thing ,… the originals are back , more likely Klaus is here .

I have to deal with him once and for all this time , I'll make him show himself …

One way or another ….'

Stefan layed in bed while he calculated his plan ,

"you wanna play now Klaus !? …..well game on !" he said facing the ceiling trying to ignore the pain he felt ,but no can do , so he just kept tossing around in his bed , god he was so freaking tired he couldn't sleep with that burning pain decorating his chest , it only got worse when he lay down on bed but he was so tired to get himself up to ease the pain he was feeling …

After a few minutes of trying , ignoring and thinking Stefan said quietly : "damn..This is gonna be hell of a long night .."

* * *

"Whatever is happening while he's out …. it is over now , let me tell you that" damon winked to Alaric whose sitting beside him in the bar table at the Grill

"well how do you know that ?" Alaric asked

"I know because I'll make sure of it" Damon answered

"and how do you plan to do that ?" Alaric asked him again

"I don't know , i-ii-I I will aa … well apparently **i'll** do something !" he paused then continued" I'll forbid him from going out ."

Alaric frowed his eyebrows at him as if saying ( really! that won't work with your brother and **you** know that ! )

So damon got his message and said " who am I kidding of course he won't stay at home !"

Alaric made his agreement face while gulping his tequila then damon said

"but …" damon said "if I can't make him stay inside…." Alaric looked at him then Damon finished his sentence " Bonnie will" and with those last two words come out of his mouth , a sly smirk grew on his face.

* * *

 **The next day :**

Damon walked through the boarding house's front door along with Bonnie

"come on Bon Bon it's time to do some witchy jumbo and get this done" he motioned for her to sit on the couch "you go get started and I'll be right back"

"I'm gonna need his blood you know" Bonnie yelled as Damon disappeared upstairs

"don't I know it" Damon murmured to himself , he was standing a few steps from Stefan's room

'so , I can't bleed him out !... then …' he was thinking 'but I can get that bloody shirt' then he slowly opened the door and said "oh- he's not even here ! much easier "

"Where did you go to at this early hour ?" Damon kept talking while entering the room

"now where could that shirt be ?" he said looking around the room in search of it

"ah there you are" he saw the bloody shirt thrown near the bed he took it and walked out .. down the stairs and into the living room where Bonnie was looking through that spell notebook of hers

"here-" he throw the shirt to Bonnie "this should work"

Bonnie grabbed it "well it has his blood , definitely will work"

"great!" Damon said "shall we start ?.."

Few seconds later Bonnie muttered the incantation " _Phasmatos Salves Nas Ex Malon,Terra Mora Vantis Quo Incandis, Et Vasa Quo Ero Signos."_

She chanted those lines a couple times more until the candles of the house lit up , she looked up at damon and said "The spell did work , now once Stefan steps inside the house he won't be able to leave again"

"great ! , don't bring this subject to the others , I don't want them to know about any of this in the mean time okay ?"

"yes , I won't tell but whatever it is that's happening I know it's not good sign Damon according to what you've told me the originals may be here , Klaus could be behind this and believe me or not there's a possibility that he's pushing the ripper to show up again" Bonnie spoke

"I know , I'll handle this.. " damon said to her

Minutes later Bonnie left the house after she got a call from Caroline asking her where she went and all …

Damon is now alone , he thought of going out but decided that it would be better if he stayed and waited for his brother to come home hopefully in a good shape to explain what he did , moments later he picked up his cell phone and called Stefan ….

 **Stefan's pov :**

Despite the pain that consumed me last night I wanted to go out so badly I don't know why if I stayed just a little more in the house I swear my head could explode so I dressed myself into a grey v neck shirt and black jeans , I drank some blood and went out , my wounds are a little better I hope that they won't start bleeding again I'm not in the mood of explaining anything or lying about them in case someone noticed the blood …

I went to a bar ,I saw Elena there she came to me and we spent a good amount of time talking to each other and discussing matters then Tyler and Caroline joined us and we had a great time

Then Caroline and I walked around town ,until I got a call from Damon

"what ?" I said answering the phone

"where are you ?"

"I'm near the bridge , why ?"

"just come home , okay we have to talk"

"okay , i'll come"

"no Stefan I want you home like right now , it's important"

"alright I'm coming—"

The call ended

"is everything okay ?" Caroline asked "what's the matter ? he said it's important ."

"yeah yeah don't worry about it Caroline it's probably nothing ! you know how Damon is" Stefan assured her

"okay then let me know if anything comes up"

"sure I will , see you Caroline"

"bye Stefan" .

* * *

"Took you long enough" said Damon to his brother who just walked through the door and into the kitchen were Damon was ,

"what is it ?" Stefan asked

"well I think Klaus is behind this"

"yeah I thought about it too" said Stefan as he poured himself a cup of blood

"are you healed ?" asked him Damon

"yeah better than yesterday , but I will be" Stefan replied

" I'll find Klaus , he won't hide forever" Damon said after a little pause

"no we will find him !"

"na-aah ! you will not brother I'll take this from here all you have to do is stay home and heal yourself"

"Damon this is ridiculous , drop it okay ! this is my problem and I'll deal with it" Stefan said , storming out of the kitchen and opening the front door to leave again just to get blocked by an invisible barrier

"what the hell !..." ...

 **so what do you think ? what will happen next ? will stefan accept the fact that he's spelled inside ? something bad will happen to him (whaaat !)**

 **feel free to leave any suggestions if you have any ! please REVIEW !  IT MEANS A LOT TO ME !**

 **tell me what do you think of this fanfic is it WORTH to be continued ? is it good , bad , boring ? do you wanna know what will happen ?**

 **i'm not continuing this one until i get reviews ! _please , please review !_**


	3. My brother's keeper

"what have you done?" , Stefan asked his brother angrily with a loud tone sending him a glare Damon walked slowly towards his little brother he looked at his forest green eyes seeing the frustration , anger , confusion that they had so Damon answered him with a calm relaxed voice "Stefan .. I had to do this brother .. you won't be able to leave this house for a little while but when I make sure that you're safe then I'll get bonnie to take the spell off "

"wha- why you think I can't defend myself so you locked me in this house is that it ? ", Stefan yelled at his brother so **Damon** being himself he yelled back ,

"apparently defending yourself is not an option for you now ! so you nee-"

"oh and locking me up here **is** an option ?" , Stefan cut him off yelling

"yes it is ! don't you get it ? this is the only way to keep you safe ! whoever is torturing you for whatever reason is still out there ! I won't throw you out to him!"

"knowing that is…" Damon continued this last part quietly and said after a moment of thought

"I will not let you out of this house Stefan , not as long as he's out there ! got it ? and that is final ! "

"then you could've just told me to not go out instead of using a damn spell !" , said Stefan annoyed by his brother's way of thinking

Damon rolled his eyes at that statement and while he walked to the living room he said "huh yea- like you would have obeyed me and actually stayed in here !" ,

"hey you don't **know** that !" Stefan said with a high voice showing his annoyance

"pff Stefan please I know you better than you know yourself and I know how you behave in such situations" ,

"we've never been in such situation before !" Stefan said ,

"actually we've been … ..a lot.." Damon murmured to himself as Stefan continued talking more quietly this time ,"look I can't stay here , what if you happen to need my help out there ! how am I supposed to do that ? … what if you got hurt ?Or or someone attacks you or the others ? what help will I offer if I stayed here 24/7 then huh? This could turn out against us !"

"then I'll manage !" Damon quickly replied showing to his brother how stern he is about this and that he's never going to change his mind even though he knows that his brother's right

Stefan opened his mouth to argue with him again when Damon said to him from the couch "Stefan nothing from what you'll say now will ever change my mind about this so .. save your energy little brother, you'll need it to heal" and with that Damon winked at his brother , Stefan knows that he had lost the battle so he rolled his eyes and headed to go down to the basement , Damon followed him with his eyes and asked him right after Stefan descended the stairs "what business do you have there ?"

"none of yours !" Stefan answered him , still mad at his older brother ,

"just get back here soon it's almost dinner !" Damon yelled so that his brother can hear him even though they're vampires , super hearing and all but Damon had to make sure that Stefan is still listening to him …. and it just happened actually … naturally !

* * *

About an hour has past and Stefan didn't come up "Stefan are you still down there ?" Damon yelled , no answer

'what is he doing down there ?' Damon wondered in curiosity , he was in the kitchen pouring himself a cup of tea not that he likes it but he just wanted to make something , so tea it was ! ,

he looked behind him and yelled again " Steeefaan , I need you up here ! what are you doing there anyway ?" –no answer

"that's weird.." Damon said he was getting a little worried so he started walking towards the stairs that leads to the basement

"Stefan ?" , he called his name while walking down the stairs "where are you ?" and as he was searching the whole area he grew more concerned about his little brother…

'why isn't he answering me back ? !' , he thought allowing his feet to walk faster in their large prison-alike basement ,

and the moment he saw Stefan who sitting on the floor with his back to Damon he said "what is it with you Stefan ? I've been calling you for like thirty minutes now ! " he paused for a second , he was standing behind his little brother and continued " what you're still mad so go mute and scare the crap out of me ?!" and when Stefan didn't answer Damon kneeled beside his brother and saw that he was lost deep in his thoughts , he was OUT ! ! so with a snap of his fingers near Stefan's face Damon brought he's brother back to reality , Stefan jumped in surprise at this act and looked at his brother , "what ?" Stefan asked quietly , he can see his brother's concerned eyes staring at him in an unusual way …

Damon reformed his words **from** asking Stefan about this bizarre moonstruck of his , **to** ordering him to head upstairs and feed , said because his lack of nutrition is showing up on him , he look paler, not in his full strength , not healing properly ….. , Damon gave his little brother a lecture while leading him upstairs .

* * *

In the Salvatore library a day later :

Damon observed his little brother closely , he was keeping in mind what he saw in the basement , Stefan doesn't usually get moonstruck and absent-minded unless something is really off the line and wrong even when he gets one he doesn't go so out of reality like that ! there's absolutely something about his little brother this time and the thing that worried him the most is the fact that it's very rare for a vampire to have a moonstruck , but considering that feeding on humans and animals are two very different things this kind of made sense to him ..

He's a few feet away from Stefan who's looking pale even though he had just fed , Stefan was walking around the library with a book in his hand and he seemed to be lost in it , Damon was reading one too but he was not fully focused with the words , he was too busy keeping eyes on his little brother and had a lot going on in his brain to actually give his attention to the book he was holding..

'something is up about this kid…' 'it's like he's getting worse and worse with every passing hour !' ,some of the thoughts that were playing on Damon's head , he let out a worried sigh and lifted himself from the table he was leaning his body on and walked past the living room as he turned to ascend the stairs and made his way to his room ,

He threw himself over his large bed and stared at the ceiling thinking if making his baby brother drink human blood would get him any better , " oh my god ! how did I end up having a ripper but angelic brother !" , he said quietly to himself in way of sarcasm .

a few minutes has passed and Damon was still in his bed until he heard a yell from downstairs he jumped in surprise when he heard his little brother's screams …

"aaaaaaaaaaeeaaah-…."

" Stefan ! "

 **So…hmm , what might have happened to Stefan ?**

 **How do you find this chapter/story so far ? this chapter contained the brothers only the next one other characters will appear , who do you want to see ? I take suggestions !**

 **Review please ! your reviews motivate me to write more , and thanks for your reviews they make me so happy guys ! thanks for everyone who reviewed this story and for those who will review it now or later on ! so hit the review button**


	4. what should I do! Part I

Damon's mind went blank , he headed down to his brother in a rush , he didn't vamp speed to him, it's true that it's his brother whose screaming downstairs in the Salvatore library after all but Damon didn't run down to him on vampire speed mode , it's like he was afraid of what he will see , what happened to his little brother but he wanted to get to his baby brother as fast as he could ! however he could get to him in an instant but as his mind contracted his action he had no choice but to run to Stefan as fast as a human could run ,

so he came down to find his baby brother curled up in the corner of their library , books all around him , he was shaking with his hands on his stomach and chest , aching , just laying there as a wounded soldier in the middle of a battlefield, he looked paler than earlier and appeared to be in so much pain and agony

Damon just stood there staring at the scene in shock , as if his icy blue eyes actually froze at the sight of his baby brother lying there in agony looking so young and innocent , his heart ached 'this is my little brother I shouldn't let this happen to him , hell I do not even know what's wrong with him ….

then he moved slowly to his spot trying to find an injury on his brother's body , he approached to him and sat close to him and threw his arms behind Stefan's back , he held his baby brother to him and grabbed his brother's both hands trying hard to get them off of his chest and stomach to have a better look on him and see what's he's in pain for . Damon pulled Stefan's shirt up to examine him but saw no wounds no injuries except for the old ones his brother had had before

'what is it with you Stefan ?" Damon asked him in a concerned quiet voice still looking at Stefan's abdomen , trying to figure out the matter

"it's.. huu-rting me … a-a lot … worse than any—anything" the younger vampire told his older brother and struggled in his grasp when a strong wave of pain hit him. Damon clutched him tighter trying to steady him

"whoah wha-? … STEFAN ! … ah okay , tell me Where does it hurt the most, brother ?" Damon wanted to know ,

"Everywhere" , Stefan managed to say before his eyelids started to get heavy and he was slowly closing his eyes giving up to unconsciousness ,

Damon tried to keep him conscious " Hey Stef stay with me brother , talk to me STEFAN ! , STEFAN TALK TO ME !" and with that, the younger vampire passed out of pain in his brother's arms

Damon cradled his little brother and took him to his room , he placed him gently on the bed and watched over his little brother in concern for quite a moment then he shoved his phone out of his jeans' pocket and dialed Bonnie's number as he paced around the room .

"come on bonnie pickup !" when she didn't Damon cursed and hurried to call Alaric then waited for him to pick up his phone too ,

"hello ?"

"ah thank god Ric ! I need you right now ! Stefan is not okay and Bonnie isn't answering my calls , is- is she with Elena ? can you get her here as soon as possible befo—" Damon let out all in once and was going to continue his talk until Alaric cut him "wo woah wait Damon what's all that ? what is going on ?", he asked the vampire

"I don't know but Stefan is in a lot of pain and he just passed out ! is that possible ? I don't know what to do ! please get Bonnie"

"okay I'll bring her , we'll be there in a few" END OF THE CALL

"What was that about ?" Caroline asked Alaric who was putting his phone into his pocket , he let out a sigh and looked at her "I have no clue"

 **Ok I know this chapter is short but I had a writer's block with this story because I started a new one and it took all my attention so I left this fic , but I think I'll continue it , if you want to of course ! and the reason why I decided to publish this incomplete chapter today is because I received a new review which inspired me about this one so please if you want to keep reading some DEFAN leave a review (it helps a lot) thank you for reading , till next time ;)**


	5. What should I do? Part II

**Hey guys ! so sorry for the long wait ! but hey here's the next part ! ( it's short but this is how i wanted to end the second part !) thank you so much for your reviews although I wish you would criticize my writing I don't mind that at all , just tell me your opinions , what do you hate , love , what do you want to see happening ... ENJOY ..**

About a month ago :

"get me Stefan Salvatore ! so I can show him what it's like to be human again, hah ! this visit to mystic falls will be so much fun" he said , he was in his fancy car staring at the window , seeing the familiar streets made him think of his life here back in the 19th century , before mortality started , back when life was simple but vicious and cold "I don't know but I always end up coming back here , is that called being homesick or something ?!" , there was kind of a bodyguard along with him in the car , "sir I did the research you asked , he's in the boarding house currently" ,

"is he alone ?"

"ah , no he's brother moved here about a year ago"

"so Damon is in town ! wow , I haven't heard about him in decades !"

"that's because he had it off (his humanity) so he didn't care about coming back to his hometown or near his only family that's left , his brother"

"I'm not so sure about that last statement of yours boy ,his only family ?!"

"I know what you mean sir" the man said with a nod in understanding

"sure you do !" , "now find us a place to stay in , then set us a meeting with Nicklaus to get right into business" the man ordered while fixing his tie , his servant nodded then buried himself in thoughts .

* * *

Now :

"so who do you think is behind this ?" Alaric asked Damon

"I don't know , it could be Klaus" ,

"so is it possible , you know what Bonnie said ?" Damon asked Alaric "I mean I still don't get !" a confused sitting on the couch Damon said ,

"well it kinda makes sense Damon ! , she said your brother was compelled and because he can't get out of the house then he's fighting the compulsion which is causing him great pain …. But we didn't know about it before ! ." Alaric said while walking around the living room , then continued with confused eyes "yes ! ,fighting compulsion is so damn hard but does it cause the agony ? I mean have you ever went against it and felt that pain before !?"

"I don't know Ric I've never been compelled , except when I was human ! which isn't the case …"

There was a little pause , then Alaric went on again , "or … he was compelled to actually feel the pain if he didn't go to whoever has hold of him !"

"yeeah .., maybe you're right ! and we all know that only the originals can compel vampires , sooo…" he fixed his gaze at Alaric then said " Klaus is our target !"

"Damn sure he is"

Meanwhile Stefan was locked in his room because he attempted to attack bonnie after she came along with Caroline and Alaric ,when she didn't agree to undo the spell so that he could leave the boarding house . He seemed out of control , that's how she realized that he was compelled . so they locked him in his room ( by a spell ) Again ! instead of doing it in their basement's cells because he had pain attacks every now and then , so Damon decided that locking him in his room was the better choice , even though his little brother kept breaking everything he had in sight , it was a wreck !

"well it's your room ! decorate as you please !" Damon managed to joke when he heard his little brother break another object ,

Caroline who's now sitting opposite of Damon on the couch and beside Alaric let out a sigh and said " we should do something ! , we can't leave him like that !" she looked at Damon but he didn't have an actual respond to her and seemed lost in his mind so Bonnie broke the silence ,

"well …. There's something we can do ."

Everyone from Damon , Caroline to Alaric looked at her until Alaric said "what do you mean ?"

"you're not going to like this but believe me this is the only thing we can do right now " , Bonnie said

"speak" Damon ordered her

"Damon , you have to let him go."

 **so who would be that person behind all this confusion ?! who ? should Damon let Stefan go ? and BTW where's Elena ? ! do you want me to include her ?**

 **Thank you so much for reading if you have any suggestions or ideas** pleaaaase **tell me ! leave a review ! , I'm having a writer's block with this story , I don't know , I'm thinking maybe I'll end this right here if you don't like it , this chapter is not how i wanted it (not my best work) so if you're not interested any more , I would like to know , also if you do want me to continue this story tell me why! maybe I'll write 2 more chapters before ending it , or there could be more , WHO KNOWS ! so please review ! THANK YOU ! :)**


	6. As an older brother

"so you're telling me .. to let Stefan go to whoever is mind-freaking controlling him" Damon spoke slowly to Bonnie , "are you out of your mind!" then shouted , typical Damon .

Bonnie got up and took a step closer to Damon then she crossed her arms and looked at him in a way to show him how serious she is "No Damon , this is our only chance to put an end to it" , Damon didn't make a single move or a sound so Bonnie took the opportunity to explain further" look Damon if we don't react fast , I don't how much Stefan can still hold on , I'm not even sure that he will ! this is bigger than him Damon, you know eventually he won't be able to fight the compulsion ! … he'll break down ! Damon , or even worse we could lose him !"

"I'm not losing him and he's not going anywhere , Bonnie! Do you even realize what's your asking me to do ?"

"Damon I know ! I'm aware of everything and I'm not happy with what I told you but believe me , this is the only chance for your brother to stay in the living land" Damon's eyes widened as her words were sinking into his mind , Bonnie moved a little closer and asked Damon calmly "do you want to wake up in the morning and suddenly find your brother dead ?" Damon icy glare went up at her "no" he murmured silently but Bonnie heard him and she said compassionately "he's suffering Damon.. you should do what's best for him…..let him go." She whispered the last part and held her glare at a still confused Damon then moved away and sat on the couch beside the others . The silence in the Salvatore living room was caught out by whimpers of pain and everyone made the realization that Stefan was awake .

Damon's heart shattered hearing his brother's agony , everyone was waiting for his approval , all eyes on him , Damon was in a war with his inner self thinking of a solution , the sound of Stefan's suffers still echoing the space , hearing his brother's shout Damon's anger boiled up and said "NO!" everyone looked shocked except for Alaric who only huffed as if he knew that Damon wouldn't agree to it "I will figure something out , I don't **have** to let him go ! he's going to be all right"

"what makes you so sure?!" Caroline asked angrily "Because him and I went through a lot and I know that this is not how he's going to die , and he won't as long as I'm alive"

Caroline : "Klaus or whoever will kill him if Stefan stays ! .. that is if he will actually **make it** for long enough while he's trapped in here ! .either way we'll lose him ! so you have to let him go before it's too late"

"listen Blondie ! if anyone's going to kill my brother It's going to be me !" the two were sending dagger glares at each other, until Alaric spoke "enough you two ! we have no time for this!"

"Damon go to see your brother" Alaric ordered him while he got between him and Caroline he wanted him away to think of his options for a little while .

"Damon slowly ascended the stairs and entered Stefan's room , he found him struggling with the pain and watched him from afar for a minute , heart clenching at the sight before him , he knew he had to do something about it , trapping him in his room only makes things worse , but he can't let him go , he can't just let his little brother go . 'what if Bonnie was right' Damon started thinking , he found himself agreeing with the witch more when he saw he's brother and the state he's in he moved closer to him and sat beside him on the bed Stefan was barely hanging on he had sweat on his pale face and his hands were shaking , at the notice of that Damon put his hand on his little brother's back and grabbed him to his chest then closed his arms around his weak body in a protective hug

"I won't let anybody hurt you" Damon murmured .

A while after both the Salvatores were asleep .

Stefan rested for awhile and was asleep in his brother's arms when strong hands attacked him , he began to struggle against them . the person held a wooden stake and drove it straight through his stomach , he screamed the pain out , that's when Damon woke up shocked , he saw his brother clenching his stomach for some reason , he quickly moved them away but found nothing on him , "get away.. fr-rom me.." Stefan said , eyes closed . yeah! , His brother was having a nightmare !

So Damon began to wake him up , shaking his shoulder "Stefan , wake up it's just a dream" he shook him again "come on , brother…" Stefan opened his eyes and realized that it wasn't real at all , except for the pain he was still feeling in his stomach , 'of course he was so lucky for it to be only a dream but not lucky enough for the pain to be gone' Stefan thought .

"Stefan it's just a dream" Damon repeated "it's okay… you're okay" Damon tightened his arms around him and soothed his little brother who wrapped his arms around his stomach and groaning in suffers …

 **hours later :** **( Almost 10pm )**

Stefan was looking around in his room , laying on his side on his large bed , his vision was getting blurry , he closed his eyes only to open them again but this time all he could see was a dark blur and it started to get bigger and bigger as he slowly began to fade out of consciousness .

Short time after Elena stormed in his room "Stefan ?" she said after seeing him laying there on the bed , "Stefan!" she screamed knowing he wasn't responsive "Stefaan! Heeelp !"

Alaric , Damon , Caroline and Bonnie appeared in his room right away ,

Damon and Alaric approached him "hey brother , wake up" Damon began to shake his shoulder ,

"Stefan wake up!" Damon shouted , "Stefan !" Alaric said, trying desperately along with Damon to get the younger Salvatore to open his eyes .

Alaric's eyes widened when he saw the graying creeping up on Stefan's skin , "OH my god" whispered Alaric , shocked at the sight before his eyes "Damon…" he grabbed Damon by the shoulder "he's dying!" .

When Damon's eyes landed on the slowly graying skin of his little brother , unlike Alaric he didn't stay immobile and completely shocked , well in a moment he was but he reacted fast determination erased all other emotion on his face , His brother ain't dying today , not ever ! as long as he's there with him.

"Blondie ! , Bonnie .. a bag of blood ! hurry !" and Caroline was gone in a second and back with blood bags in hands . "here" , she said putting them on the bed .

"Elena , stay out of this!" Damon said through gritted teeth , "help him please!" she cried .

"it's okay Elena , don't worry ! he's going to be fine"

Damon brought the blood bag to his brother's mouth "drink this , brother" when he didn't respond ,

"come on Stefan ! you don't get to die on me !" Damon said , forcing the blood down his brother's throat , few seconds went away before the younger Salvatore started downing the thick liquid . Veins appeared around his eyes and his fangs descended "that's right , brother.. keep it up !" Damon grinned at that and sighed in relief . "good , brother … come on drink up more !" Damon said as he forced the rest of the blood bag into his younger brother .

The girls were relieved that Stefan Salvatore had managed to survive again , but then Bonnie made the realization "guys , he has to drink a lot , or else he could die any minute" .

Damon spent the night by his brother's side making sure he wasn't "dying" again , and shoving blood bags down his throat every now and then just as Bonnie advised . all of gang stayed the night , they were all asleep now except for Damon who was sitting on the arm chair in his brother's room .

"how did I let this happened to you ?" he said more to himself , "I should've played my part as an older brother" he was watching his brother's chest going up and down , something he hadn't done in years , many many years , he leant beside his brother on the bed and bowed his head to put a kiss on his forehead , "I'm sorry" , that was how the rest of the night went by , Damon running his hand through his brother's hair , hearing the sound of his breaths and worrying sick as he realized that he had no choice but to do what he strongly don't want to do . Letting his baby brother go , to the oblivion …

As the light of the day started breaking through , he knew he had only few hours left with his little brother , so he tried to make the most of them .

 **later in that morning :**

 **Bonnie's POV :**

'Oh , my neck !' why did I insist on sleeping in this armchair rather than a comfy couch or nice bed , Elena and Caroline are still sleeping on the couches , and Alaric is out of sight , suddenly Damon spoke from behind me and I jumped in surprise ,

"Good morning Bonbon ! had a goodnight sleep ?!" he flashed me his sly smirk , I didn't respond .

"yes ? , no?" walking towards the drinks , he continued "well rise and shine either way , you have a spell to break !" gulping the what I assumed was bourbon he gave me another evil smirk of his , then his face turned serious "we'll let him go" , I nodded .

 **Sorry for the long wait ! with school going on and everything I rarely find the time to write , so ! please forgive me ! , and thank you so so much for your reviews ! I really appreciate them .**

 **So , like it ? hate it? This one had major Defan fluff , did you like how I wrote the brothers ? , I would love to know your opinions , and what do you want to see next , do you want the villain to be revealed in the next chapter , and can you guess who it is ? there was a hint about it in the previous chapter , so Can You Guess ?**

 **Thank you for reading !**


	7. What we don't know

**Here's another chapter! Enjoy**

 **Elena's pov:**

Dear diary,

It's been nearly two weeks since he left, nobody knows what he's doing, with who, or even if he's okay, I'm so worried about him I know that he was hurt that day when Bonnie broke the spell and he was free to leave the boarding house, and I hope that he's fine now. After all that's all we can do, just hope.

Damon is devastated because he had a plan and it failed, now he's as helpless as I am and everyone else, unable to help our friend and in his case, his brother the only family he has left in the world, and I know exactly what it's like to be in his shoes.

Until now we have nothing, we don't know where to start looking for him, he just vanished! Even when Bonnie tried tracking him down with the locator spell, the blood wouldn't settle at a location, Bonnie assured to us that there was another witch behind that, after the spell failed Damon turned the place upside down. He's so angry and worried about his brother that he forgot about anything else, his main concern is finding Stefan, leading him to safety and protect him from the not known yet villain, and I guess that's what's annoying him the most, we don't know what we're facing!

Who compelled Stefan and what does it want with him? Where is he? Why didn't he come back this time? what…

All these unanswered questions keep floating in my head whenever we bring the subject up and honestly that's the only matter we seem to be discussing at the time, Stefan.

Anyway, we-

"Elena!" Caroline called at me and I put my diary down immediately because I know that's my cue to leave, we decided to have a little break from all the chaos around us and act like normal teenagers for a while, bonnie suggested to have a sleepover so we're gathered at my house and about to head to a party somewhere near the lake, I honestly didn't want to go because ever since Stefan left I've been so worried about him and Damon too, he may seem fine but I know better.

 **Alaric's Pov:**

Damon and I are having shots in the grill as usual, well actually more than usual because everyday seems to end here, after all our failed attempts to track down Stefan, Damon drinks the guilt and sorrow away or at least that's what I believe he's doing, after all those feelings are just too deep to shake off. I was stunned at the beginning as everyone else for seeing him showing much protectiveness and affection toward his brother, I guess deep down I knew he cares a big deal about him but I never thought that he'd show that to any of us or even to Stefan, but I guess that an urge of protectiveness kicked in hard enough to remind him that he's the older brother, Stefan is his younger brother and his duty. He felt guilt wash over him and how can he not, seeing his little brother undergo that anguish, I myself was affected, in the end Stefan was still just a seventeen year old kid who died early, lived long and lost his way a lot when nobody was there to guide him, he just needed help, he just needed his older brother's help as much as he needs it now.

I watch Damon ask another drink from the bar tender and then throws me a look over his shoulder "you're quiet", he notes "yeah, I was thinking about everything that happened lately" I respond, "think no more buddy!" his voice suddenly gone loud sounding as drunk as ever "what's the point in doing so anyway?" I roll my eyes because I know that he's referring to his failed plan and all other attempts to get Stefan back and I got sick of him whining over the same thing over and over again every night this week,

"Seriously Damon!" I yell in annoyance

"Hmm?" he furrows his eyebrows in confusion staring at me,

"this has to stop!", he looks at me waiting for me to continue, "the whole 'I had something in mind but it went so wrong and now I can't do anything to make the situation better' crap, let it go we have to focus on bringing your brother back again you hear me? He needs us and we have to help him, he needs you" I see him put his head on the table and after a while he says "I know" he looks up again and agrees with me "you're right Ric, but what should we do now! Huh? …We've tried spells didn't we? We looked for strange murders all over the country, I know it's good that he didn't become the ripper so that's a relief right?"He looks at me "But somehow that's what is worrying me besides everything, it means that he's not free, I saw his bruises Ric, the freaks were hurting him, compelling him to forget everything and go back to them again! But every time HE eventually came back home! What happened this time?! It's been weeks! " he looks straight at me in the eyes and I see the worry behind his icy glare, I nod "you shouldn't lose hope" I simply say now that I'm startled even more for seeing him showing much concern over the little brother he claims to hate, but then suddenly he gets himself together maybe because he noticed my reaction, grabs his jacket and starting to leave "where to?" I ask,

"We have to find Stefan, don't we?" he says without bothering to look back at me but walking to the exit, few seconds pass and I hurriedly follow behind him.

Just as I walked out of the grill I saw a man talking to a pale faced Damon, he sees me walking to them, take one last look at Damon then storm off in vampire speed.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

 _ **Two weeks ago:**_

After he got away from the boarding house he was running through the woods as fast as he could, he feared his brother or anyone else would be coming after him and he was weak though, he couldn't quite make sense of everything around him, he was doing what only seemed to be the must do thing in his mind, he was ordered which is what he recognized to be compulsion. So breathing heavily, hitting a few branches as he vamp-speeded his way down the woods he almost crashed before stopping abruptly when a person blocked his path. Stefan steadied himself and immediately identified the man facing him.

 **Stefan's pov:**

"father?", I ask confusion evident in my hoarse voice and I feel aching in my throat but I ignore it as I wait for him to say something but he doesn't and only now I realize I must be hallucinating. I'm still startled though I haven't seen his face since the day I forced Damon to turn, after I killed this man and became the ripper and yet he is standing right here! Glaring at me as if I'm still the son I used to be in 1864 who disobeyed his father and is about get punished.

"Get him!" he yells and I'm frozen in my place even more shocked, is this real? It can't be!

I'm still questioning everything when men jumped from nowhere out at me throwing me to the ground and I hit my head against a hard rock, my vision suddenly blurry as they inject me, Vervain for sure and I black out.

When I wake up I find myself tied to a chair in a gloomy room, I think I'm in some cabin in these woods, I hear distant voices but my abilities are weakened I can't focus on the conversation,

I hate this situation that I'm put at! What now! Why is this happening we've finally got back to our normal lives, well as normal is it was before Klaus and his crazy family but now that they're gone to new Orleans I really have no idea what brought me into this mess! Unless we're not through with them which is odd but accurate.

Elena must be worried, I haven't seen her that much lately and I miss her. she needs to have a normal life that I doubt she'd get with me and I love her so much that I'd let her go to live her life the way she's supposed to, come to think about it I will do it! She had suffered enough already. For now Damon would keep her safe.

I hope that my brother would get to me and that we'd sort this out and move on with our lives again. But maybe I deserve this, maybe I deserve what I get, I am a monster afterall.

My thoughts travel back to when I got captured and I think I saw my long dead father, he talked I heard his voice!

"Huh…weird" I murmured to myself, my eyes start wandering the room trying to figure a way outta this, I pull at the ropes that tie me to this chair in attempts to break free.

The door slowly opens and I see him again.

 _ **Present day**_

 **Damon's pov :**

"Let's go check it out"

"Damon you know this could be a trap!"

"What are you saying Alaric! That guy just told me where my brother is! He asked me to save him and that's what I'm going to do!" I respond both in irritation and determination, that's what we wanted to happen a miracle to help us find Stefan, here it is I'm gonna take action!

"Exactly Damon! Why would he give you Stefan's location then disappear huh? Why 'help' us!" Alaric demanded, I still can't believe how he's doubting our only hope to get my brother back!

"Obviously he knew this would be our reaction well… mainly yours so he's smart enough not to let us get a hold of him" I state back my very logical reason then I cut him off just before he was about to argue with me more "Alaric please stop questioning this! The man was very sincere I knew he wanted to help Stefan from the look in his eyes and yes this can be a trap but I don't wanna blow my chance at finding my brother! No matter how small it is" I spit out angrily, Alaric gives up after hearing the desperation I really tried to hide, looking at me through sympathetic eyes.

"feel free to join or not" I tell him moving toward my car, I have to hurry if I want my brother safe at home, well as safe as he can be considering the situation, for now I just have to find him I'll figure out the rest later, I get in the car and start the engine.

"I'm in" Alaric says as he gets in the passenger seat and I drive our way to the location which is in the deep part of the forest almost outside of Mystic Falls. Just as I'm about to get there I see Caroline hovered over two dead bodies on the road, not long after Elena, bonnie and matt arrived from the woods shocked at the view, it was dark so I wondered what they were doing here and what the hell is happening!

Alaric and I quickly jump out of the car, everyone sees us

"Damon what is going on?" Elena asks me

"I was gonna ask the exact same thing, apparently you're just as confused as I am so why are you here? What happened" my stare lowers the scene on the ground, as I'm observing the dead bodies Caroline moves away from them "they're dead, we should hide the tracks" Caroline mumbles fast

"We were at the party tonight, everything was just fine before Caroline heard something, she rushed here and we followed behind her" Bonnie answered my question "we don't know what happened… judging by the looks I say it's a vampire's road kill" Matt says

"it is" Caroline blurts "I heard them they were three vampire talking about a vampire who ran away and that they should catch him before dawn and most probably kill him, said that he's a traitor and…" suddenly she stops realizing something

"and what Caroline!" she stares back at me wide eyed "I think I heard Stefan screaming… but it, it wasn't here, he wasn't near them I only heard him while I was speeding in the woods by the time I got here they were gone" then she concluded "Oh my god! They heard him what if the vampire that escaped was Stefan!"

"They got him?" Matt asks a little wary at what the obvious respond means

"Oh my god" Elena puts a hand to her mouth and a sob escapes her "he can't be dead" Bonnie goes to hug her, trying to get her to calm down.

"He's not! Caroline, Bon-Bon you're coming with me and Alaric, Matt you take Elena back home" I finally manage to speak after I had a heart attack and recovered all the while I heard them talk, "no Damon I can't go home!" Elena argues, "It's dangerous Elena" Alaric intervenes "you have to", "NO!" she yells, "well then go back to the party at least it's less of a danger than here"

"Don't worry Elena we will find Stefan" he assures her and she nods in agreement eyes watering

"Enough chit chat already! let's go to the place now" I tell them, Caroline is about to ask something when bonnie beats her to it "what place?" Bonnie asks and Alaric fills them in about the guy who gave us my brother's location. Then we get in the woods searching for it as they speak, I shush them when I hear movements around us, quickly the others and I hid from view then I see her. A vampire, she's speeding somewhere. We follow behind her track until we arrive to a huge cabin, we're observing her as she gets in then I glance at Alaric and he confirms to me that this is the place we've been looking for.

"we better plan this out" Alaric says when a bunch of vampires start leaving the cabin, Caroline and bonnie look at each other then back at me, I nod reassuringly to them and we started discussing the plan.

Moments later an agonized scream escapes the cabin, my blood freezes

"that's Stefan"

 **That's it for this chapter! I'm so sorry for taking too long, I'll try to update more often and let me know what you think of this.**

 **(I'm wondering if you guys are still interested in TVD fanfics now that the show is over) anyway!**

 **Thank you so much for reading**


	8. Sucker for pain

**I talk to youuwoowoooh ;)**

 **Hey guys I hope you like this chapter!**

 _IN THE CABIN:_

 _"Aaaah" Stefan yelled, panting when the stake that drew red lines on his torso was taken away for a moment and shoved inside him the next. He yelped, Giuseppe Salvatore withdrew it back wearing an amused expression "are you having fun boy?" he asked rhetorically. Withdrew the stake, shoved it back in…_

" _wah-what d-do you want?" Stefan barely managed to ask, he's bearing a lot of pain, taking too much, but there's only too much a man can take._

 _But being an uncaring merciless man that he is, Giuseppe not bothered grabbed his son's jaw in a tight grip venting anger that seems to never end and Through gritted teeth he whispered "all I truly want is for you to suffer really bad" he yanked his hand away, clutched Stefan's hair and smashed his head against the hard stone wall behind him, he lost conscious right away with blood soaking his hair and leaving red trail down his neck leaving it to soak up his clothes too._

 **Damon:**

I stood just outside that door, I knocked, waiting, this is it I'm going to save my brother this time, I'm not failing again. making sure that our plan works I threw my ears to Caroline, Bonnie and Alaric's steady motions in an attempt to break into the cabin from the back while I stall and distract at the front. we're outnumbered by the vamps here and our plan isn't exactly perfect not sure if it'll even pull off, but I gotta do what I gotta do and all I want to do right now is save my little brother from their claws.

The door opened and a guy greeted me, I told him I needed a place to stay for a night he was about to refuse but a head popped up behind him, a black haired man, I kept on persuading trying to get myself invited in but I knew it was to no avail, why would they? Unless they saw me as blood machine which won't serve them but I assume they've got enough supplies that a 'human' won't be exactly a temptation to them as he begs at their door to be let in. the guy slowly stepped out. The moment he was fully out I locked my arm around his neck the other one holding a stake to his heart, the black haired man stood watching from the door.

"Get me Stefan or say goodbye to your friend here" I threatened, I was going to kill him anyway.

"Cameron!" he called someone, his eyes not leaving mine, I grunted and held the stake nearer to the other guy's heart, then the same woman I saw entering the cabin earlier appeared in a flash with the Cameron guy I assumed, he started chanting witchy words I fell to the ground clutching my head like it would stop the burning needles in my head which caused the guy I got hold of moments ago to flee from my grip easily, the pain was getting worse "get him" I heard the woman order and then both guys dragged me inside and locked me in a dimmed room.

They've got a witch DAMN! The least I expected. I was roughly thrown to the corner and they locked the door I was starting to gain my strength back, Stefan had to be in one of the rooms here.

I couldn't get more worried when I shouted his name over and over again and he didn't respond and the possibility of him being dead is getting me out of my mind as I sit with nothing but my thoughts around me. I just have to be fast and everything will go according to plan.

when I saw him I couldn't believe my own eyes, my father right above my head smirking, right when I thought it was starting to make a tiny bit of sense, vampires with a grudge plus a witch by their side manipulating my brother for whatever reason might be it. Understandable! (well in mystic falls) but this man! Alive? HOW IN HELL…

"Hello son, what a surprise to join us!" he said. I'm still processing it, maybe this isn't real after all I did had my brain messed with some while ago!

But all seems real, could it be? He's not dead.

"how are you even alive?" I asked

"one of the perks of being a vampire" he answered smoothly, hands folded behind his back while staring at me.

"how?"

"Ah time for storytelling I guess!" he grinned "then let's make it short! Shall we?"

My gaze followed him curiously as he started wandering the room circling me.

"well as you know you **were** supposed to be dead!" he said "the Salvatore brothers! Honorable young souls who fought the demons that threatened our beloved town and died tragically in that horrific night" he said "when in fact- you didn't, you and your worthless brother turned and that bastard came to the estate and murdered ME!" he yelled throwing an angry fist at the wall "ME! HIS OWN BLOOD, YOUR FATHER!"

'you were nothing like a father to us' I thought as I remembered how he abused us throughout our human life and childhood.

"as you see I'm not dead and I owe it all to Veronica, the vampire I believe you met downstairs"

"where's my brother?"

"Huh, I thought you'd never ask!" he sighed, wandering the room "Stefan, I had him controlled by a very powerful witch Cameron, it's marvelous that he casted a spell as similar to an original vampire's compulsion that worked on your brother, much to our surprise! I didn't even have to contact an original to do it which I'm very grateful for after learning about your history together especially Nicklaus and Stefan's in the early 20s" he continued

"what so you want revenge now! what the hell held you back for centuries?" "And why Stefan! you hated me more and we've never been on good terms as I remember" I asked frustrated of this man and his bullshit.

He walked to the door, put a hand on the knob and waited for a moment "don't you get it Damon? You are getting your punishment only that it's worse" he said

"you've always protected Stefan! Even took beatings for him, covered for him more times than I could count, but now you don't get to do that Damon. Do you see what I'm doing here?" he asked

"you don't get to protect him this time you only get to watch as I crush the life out of him, slowly, painfully…"

"you're punishing me by making me witness my brother's pain" I concluded.

"very clever Damon! Well done my boy" he said mockingly.

"The pretty thing is… you **are** each other's weakness, and I can play around **that** as much as I can, just like I did before" he said cold heartedly, I growled, "if you dare touch him I will make you regret the second you thought of hurting him!"

"I don't care about your empty threats Damon! I don't care about anything but inflicting pain upon you two"

"Go burn in hell!" I spat disgusted, he smiled smugly and then left and I was alone once more with my thoughts.

Life is just not fair; someone like that as a father is not fair, being forced into what you are is not fair and all this time I blamed Stefan for it and I realize it is not fair either. If he dies thinking that I hate him I can never forgive myself, I don't even know what I'll do! And I'd rather die with him than live with the guilt and without my brother and I should've been better. I'm reminded of everything we did together when we were closer, seeing Giuseppe again triggered a lot of memories good and bad ones.

A little while later the two guys from earlier entered the room, I tried escaping them but they hurried to inject me with vervain, it burned as I felt it flowing in my veins and my whole body weakened. They dragged me to another room and I saw my brother unconscious, his wrists bleeding and cuffed above his head, shirt bloody and torn from cuts. Blood almost everywhere, stabs, bruises a big gash at the side of his head still bleeding…

My heart squeezed at the sight, he looks so weak, so pale and exhausted, did he have some blood since he left? At least drops of it? I want to take him away from here, shield him from my father after I've killed the man for good this time.

They cuffed me too across my brother I kept calling his name but he's passed out. I'm cursing everyone and this damn situation while thinking of a way out, they think I'm alone, good thing the others didn't attack, Caroline must've heard everything. They probably are coming up with something right now.

Minutes later Stefan stirred, I watched him move his head a bit "Stefan?" I called him out

He slowly got his head up and looked at me, he looks vulnerable and so tired nothing like the Stefan of nearly a month ago.

"Stefan talk to me brother" I pleaded, concern leaking in my voice my eyes not daring to leave his sight, looking for any response from him, even something as a gesture or a mere expression

"Damon?" he finally said after a moment and I know that he's wondering if I'm real or not

"Yes, I'm here Stefan everything is going to be okay I will get you out of here"

"How did you get here?" he asked me with a weak voice that is hurting me to hear but at least he's talking "don't worry about it Stefan. I'm going to get us out"

"Did he hurt you?" he asked "Giuseppe…"

I shook my head "No, he didn't" but he doesn't know that he really is hurting me right now

"They have a powerful witch Stefan, he casted a compulsion spell on you, we're going to break it once we get home, everything will be alright then" I tried to assure him

"How?" Stefan having so little faith demanded

I stayed silent but then I nodded in assurance sending him the message that I'm not alone and I gestured that we have ears on us, so I couldn't exactly fill him in. I don't want them to know anything when my brother's life is hanging on a thin line.

'They might have a witch but what they don't know is that we have a Bennet' I thought

"I'm sorry Stefan, for everything" I told him a while after

I saw his green eyes wide up a bit and fill up with emotion "sorry" he simply said, and I know all is forgiven between us. I smiled nodding in response and he smiled back at me.

In a sudden Giuseppe and the witch Cameron came through the door, I fixed my eyes on them calculating their every move, I'm just wary he'd drive a stake through Stefan's heart at any moment. He did promise us punishment.

"This is it Damon, I hope you've said goodbye" Giuseppe said

"He's had enough leave him alone!" I shouted, he ignored me and walked straight to my brother grabbed him by the neck and was choking him he's other hand cutting his face open from his temple down to his chin

"Heeey!" I growled, "don't touch him you son of a bitch!"

"Get away from him!"

 **Stefan:**

I didn't see anything happening, trapped in the past, I didn't see anything. I feel the menace and I'm helpless. It felt like forever, I've been here for how long now? I lost track, being tortured repeatedly; minutes felt like hours, hours felt like days.

Then I woke up and saw my brother, I was terrified father would kill him after he's done with me. He's apologized and hope is there again, but I felt like I'm the one that should say sorry, what I did resulted in everything that's happening to us. Everything is my fault so I apologized too.

He came back…

I didn't make a sound as he drove the knife down my face, or even when he shoved it right above my heart I didn't have the energy to do so anymore and that seemed to irritate Giuseppe Furthermore than he is all the while ignoring Damon's cursing and threads, it's like he wanted me to yell, fight him, be afraid of him. But I'm not anymore, I hold myself for Damon as I'm afraid he'd torture him, and I knew what he wanted so I won't satisfy his psycho needs and enjoyments to hear the pain he's inflicting. I figured it turns to the table to his favor.

He kept on it, driving the stake in and out, punching, kicking…

Once he was through he didn't go for Damon fortunately but soon Cameron started chanting. I felt horrible pain that instance. When it magnified it was unbearable

"Argh!" I shouted

"Stop it now!" I heard Damon yell

And then I couldn't make anything out around me, all that there was is pain. I felt every vein as heat increased, boiling my blood. My wounds ripped open, it felt like my whole body was on flames I couldn't help but let out an anguished howl

'God! I wish I'd just black out'

 **Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! You don't know how happy I get when I read your reviews and how much they motivate me to write more! Thank you.**


End file.
